Movie Night
by Lil Miss Lovely Lady
Summary: Sonic's weekly Friday movie night did not go as planned this evening. Unexpected, actually.
1. Getting Everybody Together

April 19th, Friday night. On Fridays were usually the days that Sonic had one of his famous movie nights where everyone comes over and watches the movie of the month. They could be just about mystery, comedy, and even horror. The girls hated it when the guys chose a scary movie for certain nights. Sonic was thinking about choosing a scary movie, but didn't even know if his friends were available this Friday.  
Sonic headed toward the phone to see if any of his friends were free tonight.  
"Hello?" he greeted. "Tails, are you able to come over for movie night tonight?"  
"Aw, man. Sorry Sonic. But I'm trying to repair my plane. That last battle we fought in gave it a great amount of damage. And I'm trying to fix it as soon as possible. Why not ask Knuckles? I heard that he was hanging out with Rouge today. Maybe they can come over." Sonic made a sullen look that began to spread across his face.  
"It's alright Tails, don't sweat it! See ya later buddy!" As the two-tailed fox hanged up, Sonic dialed that number that belonged to Rouge. Then it rang.  
"Hello?" The bat asked. "Well if it ain't my favorite blue hero, Sonic! How are ya Hun? Really? That would be great! But unfortunately... Knuckles and I had been at a bar and he had just a few too many... Now he's drunk. So I gotta keep an eye on him so he doesn't hurt himself. I'm really sorry, Hun! Maybe tomorrow, Kay?" Sonic began to get more upset on the inside.  
"Sure. Hope Knuckles will be okay! See ya!" Sonic could feel the sorrow in his voice right down to his throat, no matter how cheerful he tried to sound. He then dialed another number along the buttons. This was his last try, even though this number is the person he would want to avoid the most, he wanted at least one person to come. As the person answered, it was a high voice across the line.  
"Who is it?" The person across the phone line asked Sonic.  
"Hey Amy!" he greeted cheerfully, even though that was the complete opposite of how he was feeling.  
"S-S-Sonic?... It's really you! My dear Sonikku it's so great to hear your voice! What can I do for you?! O-ohh... Is that so? Well, actually... I'm kinda at a slumber party with Blaze, Cream and Cheese. Awww... If I wasn't here, I would be at your house in a heartbeat! I'm so sorry Sonic, I promise I'll make it up to you, not matter what!" Sonic ears flattened. For a moment, he just felt all alone in the world.  
"S-Sonic...? Amy asked.  
"N-no... It's okay Amy. No seriously it's okay. Have fun at your slumber party. See ya later then... Bye." He then hangs up the phone. Sonic was disappointed that no one was available to come to his movie night. It was like a tradition that stayed with him and his friends. Now that long streak was going to get broken. A single tear rolled down his left cheek, and he fell onto the couch, feeling as if all the energy has been sucked out of him. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Sonic's ears flew up immediately.  
"Who could that be?" Sonic asked himself as he placed the phone by his ear. "Hello?" His eyes widened with disbelief. "S-S-Shadow? H-hey! W-w-what's up man?"  
"Hey, how are you?" asked Shadow in a soft tone. "I just thought that you needed someone to talk to."  
"N-n-n-noo! I-I'm fine!" Sonic busted through his teeth as he wiped away his tears. "W-Why would you th-think that?!" Hehe…."  
"Sonic, I can hear it in your voice. It's cracking. It sounds like your crying. I know you very well enough Sonic during the years. Don't think like I don't… Now tell me what's bothering you so suddenly?" Sonic didn't want to admit that he was upset and torn on the inside. He tried to give an excuse that was most believable to believe, but then he had just simply said, "Don't worry Shadow! I'm fine! Trust me! Hehehe!" As Sonic waited for the ebony hedgehog to answer, all he had heard was beeping across the phone. Shadow had hanged up. "S-S-Shadow?..." he asked. But no voice had answered.  
"Sonic…" said a voice across the room. "If you are disabled to tell me how you truly feel in an indirect matter across the phone, maybe a face-to-face conversation will make things simpler." Sonic had jumped into the air as the ebony hedgehog had sounded his voice right behind him.  
"Aaah!" Sonic screamed in fright. "Shadow?! Don't do that! You almost made me jump right outta my fur!" The black hedgehog then chuckled to himself.  
"Its called Chaos Control…. You should remember by now that I can pop up anywhere, anytime." Sonic just glared at Shadow. "Oh Sonic..." He said as he petted the top of Sonic's forehead. "You're still your same old self." Sonic began to blush across his cheeks, making them turn a bright rosy red. "Oh, I have also heard that you were having a movie night here, held at your apartment. But it seems to be noticeable that not a soul is here. Care to explain the main situation, Sonic?" His ears flattened again.  
"Well, I just wanted to get everyone to come and hang out so we can all hang out together at movie night, but they're all busy. Tails is repairing his plane, Knuckles is drunk and Rouge is taking care of him, and Amy, blaze, cream, and cheese are having a slumber party. I know they didn't do this on purpose, but I just wanted to do something fun tonight." Shadow then smiled as Sonic gave off a confused look.  
"If you want we can watch a movie together." Shadow suggested. "Movie Night isn't ruined yet, right?" Sonic thought that this idea was a bit odd at first, but movie night was what he truly desired, and at least he had one true friend to spend it with. "Here Sonic. Pick out a movie. Is there one that you had in mind?" Sonic nodded happily. "Yes, this one!" Sonic then handed Shadow the movie, it was called "Fantasies Aren't Reality." and was supposed to be a very funny comedy of the year.  
"Alright, we'll watch this one." Shadow agreed. He then walked up to the DVD player and slipped the CD into where it enters. Sonic took a small rectangular remote and pressed the play button to start the movie. Shadow took a seat down onto the couch and smiled.  
"Why not come and sit with me Sonic?" asked Shadow in a soft tone while patting the seat next to him. Sonic's face grew a deep color of red. 'Why is Shadow being so nice to me?' He thought to himself. 'He is never in this good of a mood.' Sonic did follow the command and sat next to the ebony hedgehog. They both remained still and waited for the movie to begin.  
During the movie, there were moments where they giggled and laughed, and other moments where they grabbed onto each other instantly out of fright. Even though this movie was a comedy, it had a few scary scenes but they each passed by quickly. Otherwise, this comedy film was very enjoyable to both Shadow and Sonic from the beginning to the very ending.  
"Wow! That was great!" exclaimed Sonic.  
"Yes, it was quite interesting." Shadow agreed. "Well, now it's over. What do you want to do now?" Sonic knew exactly what he wanted to do now in his spare time. "Let's watch another movie!" He shouted. "But this time, you can pick." The dark creature just rolled his eyes with a smirk glued upon his face. "U-ummm... That's not what I had in mind as a night worth remembering..." Sonic seemed to be very oblivious to the situation.  
"What do you mean Shadow? Would you like to do something else?" asked Sonic. Shadow began to walk closer toward Sonic, smiling.  
"It's not that I don't want to watch movies with you." He said as he grabbed Sonic's wrists and pinned him down onto the couch. "It's just that I'd rather... Ya know... make a little "movie" of our own... However, no one will be watching…"  
As Sonic looked up at Shadow, his pupils shrunk as his face turned a deep shade of red. Shadow's resistance couldn't hold up much longer.  
"Shadow! No! Please don't!" Shadow ignored his pleas and pressed his lips upon Sonic's that were slightly parted ones. Against his will and self-control, Sonic rose up his right hand and placed it onto Shadow's left cheek, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss between the two male hedgehogs. Sonic felt overwhelmed by the feeling, so did Shadow, but he began to go along with it as the feeling emerged. A gloved hand with a gold ring around the wrist slid down a blue fur covered back that began to shiver in pleasure. Sonic released his lips from Shadow's, panting for air.  
"S-Shadow… This is moving to quickly… Shouldn't we wait?" Sonic asked breathing heavily.  
"You tell me Sonic." Shadow said. "You're the one who planted one on me long enough to make someone suffocate… But it's worth it." Shadow leaned back up to Sonic and gave him a kiss. Sonic immediately melted into the kiss and ended up pinning down Shadow onto the couch. The black hedgehog was stunned at the action taken by his counterpart right above him.  
"Well?" asked Shadow. "Are you just gonna sit on my lap and stare at me until your heart is content or are you gonna take advantage of this moment and do something it? Unless… if you want me to take the lead?" Sonic's face was burning into a pure shade of red onto his cheeks making them rosy. He didn't know what to do. He just remained motionless for a moment, embarrassed as it showed it across his face. Shadow looked up at him and with a smirk that had appeared wide across his face, creating an evil grin. He then pushed down Sonic onto his back.  
"I think that I'll take it from here." Shadow said to his equal. "Now all you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the fun. But the real question is… Are you ready?" Sonic didn't know if he was ready for this, but if he knew that it was Shadow who was with him, he was sure that he'd be safe in his dark arms of protection and defensive as a shield.  
"It might my first time, but if it's with you, then I'm sure that I'm ready for you now, Shadow." Sonic said boldly yet frightened. Shadow smiled as he came down to Sonic's level and kiss his right cheek. He did this continuously until he had headed down Sonic's neck, just giving off little pecks and kisses, making Sonic's body tremble. Then Shadow began to get lower, down to his stomach, kissing his way down to the bottom of the trail.  
"S-S-Shadow… D-don't…." Sonic begged as Shadow was giving him the treatment. Sonic was about to completely lose it. He couldn't take the irresistible sensation any longer. Just before Shadow could get any lower, the door bell had rung.  
"Ahhh!" Both Shadow and Sonic had hollered as they fell of the couch. Suddenly, people came busting through the door, practically breaking it down.  
"Sonikkkkku!" a high voice called out to the blue hero. He knew instantly that was none other than Amy Rose, the one and only. She looked down at the position of the two hedgehogs on the floor. "Umm…. Sonic, what are you doing on the ground with Shadow?" Sonic's cheeks grew a slight pink and glanced at Shadow.  
"You know, just friendly wrestling between two well known friends." Shadow slipped out through his fangs. Amy glared at them for a moment, then resumed onto her news. "Sonic! I managed to get everyone here for the Friday Movie Night!" she announced out loud. "I even got Sliver and all the others who said that they couldn't come! Amy than ran up to Sonic and hugged him  
"Why thank you Amy, how thoughtful of you." Shadow thanked. As Sonic was about to get another movie for everyone to enjoy, Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear, "Until next time my adorable hedgehog." Sonic's heart was pounding almost as fast as he could run. But Sonic tried to keep his cool and simply just said to his counterpart, "Which will be later on tonight my darling hedgehog."


	2. A Second Try

Next Friday, held once again, one of Sonic's famous movie nights. He called everyone throughout the week to make sure everyone was definitely coming, no difficulty whatsoever. Since things didn't turn out as planned, the azure hedgehog decided that he'll punish them. For one, everyone had to bring snacks. at least one each. two, he'll have a movie ready and set, so no one picks or votes on what they want to see. That oughta piss them off. And three, to make matters worse, it's going to be a horror movie night. But c'mon, who doesn't love scary movies? It was one of Sonic's favorite movie subjects.  
Some of the others liked them, but not all.

Of course, it freaked Amy, Cream and Cheese out. Then again, Amy would find any excuse to snuggle up to Sonic. And Cream and Cheese are young, so they're acceptable. Rouge on the other hand had a thing for romance movies, so horror didn't really phase her. The only parts she liked were when he happy couple are about engage in relations before they get killed. She would always be disappointed when the killer didn't even at least have the slightest decency to let them finish. Blaze thinks its utter nonsense, and always questions why the killer would even care enough to kill them. She never did really have a sense of humor, or fun for that matter. Of course, Sonic would think back on that question. Why kill them? Why not just join? You've been killing people all day, why not lay back and let go? Only made sense, yet he never asked it aloud. Rouge would do that for him. Silver, Blaze's boyfriend, seemed as if he wore the skirt in the relationship. He is the first to jump behind the couch, even before Cream and Cheese even register that something scary is occurring. Knuckles cheers on the killer, shouting things such as, '"Yeah! Slice that bitch in two! She deserved it anyway for sleeping with Nick. She knows damn well that was Sarah's crush. Whore."' Then Rouge would yell at him for swearing in front of the children, then question why they were even here in the first place. Tails would be shaken as well. he never had taken errie situations well, and simple, fake movies were no better for him. Sometimes he would put a pillow over his face to prevent the screen from infiltrating his eyes. Other times him and Silver will be hugging each other. Hell, they have even curled in a yellowy-silver ball. Vector would just laugh it up on a corner at how ridiculous the movie is, and Charmy would be hiding behind his shoulder for comfort. Espio took Blazes personality; Serious and uptight. All work and no play. He would just sit still, no emotions whatsoever, asking mood killing questions. It was sometimes a downer really. Rare occasions took place where both Espio and Blaze would be in a light mood, giggling. Who knew they could even laugh? And Shadow. Oh, Shadow would be a mix of it all. Although his personality was serious, he knows when to kick back. Hell, he can be a funny guy too. Didn't know the guy really had it in him to be a party starter, for someone who isn't as talkative.

Sonic hadn't seen him since the last movie night, just a week ago. He remembers vividly what happened during their last encounter. They didn't do too much, all they did was kiss. One thing led to another, yeah, but Amy's barging prevented any further leadings. Should he even invite Shadow tonight? Would things be awkward? It's not like they were dating, so that made things a bit worse. Then again it eased him to know there were no complications. Should he call him? If he did then he'll sound too desperate, yet he hasn't called him all week, so that's out. Even if Sonic didn't notify Shadow of this weekly event, he would pop up anyway, since its just plain tradition. Although, no one would show up uninvited. One can't do that. That's just rude, right? Yeah, uncommon courtesy. But then Shadow isn't really always the polite type. He gets what he wants. But he wouldn't do that...right?

All of Sonic's thoughts and his personal mental argument was interrupted by banging on the door. It nearly caused his heart to jump right out of his throat and his fur to fall out. The banging continued fiercely. Once he composed himself, Sonic walked up to the door, ready for his guests. He opened the door, and was instantly glomped and jumped upon by Amy.

"Dog pile!" She shouted. Everyone followed them onto the soft carpeted floor. Thank God the carpet was there, or this would hurt like hell. "Sonikku! We came, juuuuust like we promised!" She always liked saying his name in Japanese for some odd reason. Sonic never really adored it, but then he never really questioned it. So he didn't care in a way. Sonic slowly got up when the crowd released him, and the bags of food on top of him. He rubbed his muscles, checking for any sore spots. Luckly, he got a little rug burn.  
"And we brought snacks!" Charmy chimed in, flying around the blue creature's head with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, one of Sonic's favorite foods, other than chili dogs of course..

"And drinks!" Tails cheered, spinning around in the air along with Charmy over the dog pile of friends, giggling.

"Aaaaaaaand beer!" Knuckles announced, taking a long sip. Rouge elbowed him in the side and then he instantly corrected his mistake. "Err, uh, i mean, uh, root beer! yeah!" he fixed, taking another drink at the dark brown, glossy bottle. Rouge got up on her tippy toes, cupped her hand sideways by her mouth, and brought her lips up to the buzzed echidna. "I told you that it was supposed to be a surprise, you butt face..!" she whispered fiercely into her boyfriends ear, wherever it is. Sonic had an eyebrow raised up. He smirked, knowing all too well that Knuckles was lying, then he looked over at Amy, Cream and Cheese.  
"You better make sure no young kids get to it, Knuckie." Amy glared at Sonic, her arms in her hips silently arguing that she was not a "kid." Sonic just rolled his eyes and turned his attention over to the red echidna.  
"I told you not to call me that, blueberry!" He retorted as he stomped inside to place the food on the table in the kitchen, causing Sonic to throw him a playful glare. He followed to see what snacks they brought, hoping to find more of those Doritos he had seen Charmy munching on earlier. Luckily he found something even better.  
"I fucking love you guys!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a packs of hot dogs and meat to make chili dogs. Rouge giggled as she stepped up to him.  
"Just to make it up to you, I thought you'd like these." She said softly, smiling. Sonic suddenly dropped to his knees, grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly, causing her to blush. His face was buried in her stomach, nose pushing her belly button. This position was just to awkward for Rouge. Any physical contact towards the bat causes trouble. "U-uh, as much as I roll that way, I have a man, Hun." She spoke out nervously Sonic's fur tickled her skin, causing Knuckles to glare at the too. Sonic was so into the moment of chili dogs, he hadn't realized what he was doing and how it effected her, quickly releasing Rouge, jumped up and brushed himself off, growing red.  
"Eheheh, my bad. Got excited there for a minute." He chuckled, trying to keep his cool as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "You know how I feel about my chili dogs." He tried to shrug it off, as if nothing had just happened at all. With Rouge feeling flustered, and with Knuckles and Amy throwing daggers at Sonic, he wanted to change the subject so things didn't get any weirder, especially not before things should be. "So, uh, how about that movie, eh? Think we've mingled long enough here." He said, rubbing his hands together, showing he wants to get things started.  
"More like mangled..." Knuckles mumbled under his breath as he followed Sonic and the rest of the group. They placed all of the food and drinks onto the coffee table for easy access. Who really wants to keep getting up and going to the kitchen? Speaking of which, Knuckles forgot his snacks within the island of the kitchen as he went to get it, he then slowly turned around. "I feel like we're missing somebody..." He thought aloud. Rouge overheard him, suddenly understanding what he meant and turning to the crowd.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonic's eyes stretched wide as his heart leaped like a frog. Leaped so hard, it hurt. That was unexpected. Before he or anybody else could say anything, Knuckles spoke.  
"Wouldn't you like to know..." Only she heard his voice, since it was nearly as soft as a whisper. Her eyebrow raised upward, questioning him.

"Excuse me?" She shot back. Before he could explain himself, a voice boomed.  
"Guys! Come ooooon! Movie time, not fight time!" He yelled, trying to regain a comfortable mood and mellow the odd couple out. He slid the CD into the ps3, starting the movie.  
"Dude, when did you buy a PS3?" Vector asked, examining the smooth black surface. Sonic looked up at him and smiled.  
"I've always had it. For a while at least. It's just been in my room. My DVD player was being weird so I just brought the whole PS3 out here. Better not steal it." His finger wagged in front of the crocodile's face like a dog wagging its tail. He raised his hands up in defense.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." He cooed. "I have one at home so chill out. Buuuut, you should definitely show me your games so we can play together." Vector suggested. Sonic nodded, grabbing the PS3 controller and plopping down onto the controller.  
"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." He began tweaking with the buttons, trying to fast forward from the previews and find the play button. Once he found it, he dimmed the lights and began the movie. Amy snuggled up to Sonic's side.  
"W-what's this called?" She asked, her voice laced with concern and slight fright. Sonic rolled his eyes, but then shrugged it off and allowed it.  
"It's called..." His voice drifted off as he picked up the CD case and looked at the front where the title was located. "...ah, it's called: What happens in the Woods." Amy smirked, lightly giggling.  
"...stays in the woods." She finished. The phrase was too popular to miss. "Even though that's _nothing_ like Vegas."  
Everyone's talking and chuckling began to cease, gradually falling quiet as they had their eyes glued to the wide screen. Not much had happened for the first 20 minutes. All that's evident is a couple starting to click, and an idea of a personality of the rest of the group of friends. Surely every single person, except for a virgin, would be killed.

In the movie, everyone is sitting in the living room, just like in Sonic's house. They're watching a horror movie as well, saying how fake it is, and how it's cheesy crap. The idea of the movie almost copying real life is a bit eerie. A knock in the group's cabin within the woods is heard. They all freeze, slowly turning their heads to look in the door's direction. Then, the door opens on its own, opening slowly. No one is there. The group then looks around, confused. A young blonde jumps up and goes over to the door. The group began to protest, but she decided against it, and opened the door. Eyes widened as they seen a figure holding an axe in one hand and a hammer in the other. Everyone screams and scurries into a frenzy around the room, staying scattered to keep the killer confused. That didn't stop him. He remained at the door nonetheless, which made the people feel immensely uncomfortable. He didn't step forward, or even backward. His arm was raised and his axe was launched forward, slicing deeply across someone's forehead in the process. The sound of the axe entering the Caucasian male's skull is gut wrenching. Sonic just _had_ to be cool and have _giant_ speakers filled with bass. Each slice was in full volume.  
Hysterical screams filled the air, both in the movie as well as reality. Tails and Silver hated seeing such bloody scenes, as Cream and Cheese. Amy was caught off guard too. She may think she's a young adult, but she's still quite young, period. It had even shook Blaze a bit, for someone who didn't even have emotion. All of the guys, other than Tails and Charmy, either had a slight smile, raised eyebrows in a surprised expression, or a stunned, 'oh shit' face. This was a brutal movie. Then again, what horror movie wasn't? Cream looked up at Rouge, cuddling her stomach.  
"I-I'm scared." she drawled out, voice cracked and cried out. If anyone ever knocks on the door again, they can't come in..." Her eyes were big and glossy. Kind of like a baby, really. Rouge held the young one closer to her chest, consoling her by rubbing her back in a slow, loving, clockwise rotation. Cheese flew up onto the woman's shoulder, hiding between her neck and shoulder blade.  
"I know Hun, don't worry." The white bat cooed. "Its only a movie. No ones gonna hurt you. And I damn sure won't let them. They'll die trying to go through me before anything happens to you." As her left hand rubbed the bunny's back, her right hang slid across her head, playing with her ears and petting her in a calming motion. Her head slightly leaned over towards Cheese, allowing the chao to snuggle closer. Knuckles was watching the sight, stunned. He then crossed his eyes and furrowed his brows.  
"What the hell?" He slipped aloud, causing Rouge to turn towards him, almost knocking Cheese off of her shoulder.  
"What?" She asked, voice glazed with attitude. She didn't want to start an argument over nothing during a movie. The idea itself sounded ridiculous and unnecessary.  
"The hell ya doin'? You never cuddle me like that." Jealously took over. And such at a wrong time. What's there to be jealous about?  
"They're kids! Of course they're going to be scared." She shot back at him defensively. "And don't you start this, I cuddle the fuck out of you, so don't act like I don't." Seconds passed and her anger ceased, a smile pulling at her cheeks. "Why don't you come cuddle them with me?" She proposed. Knuckles cocked his head to the side, looking at her as if she was crazy. Who cuddles with their partner lovingly while kids are on their laps? That has mood killer written right across it in bold letters. He just rolled his eyes and looked forward.  
"You're weird." He simply stated, grabbing some nachos and a sprite from the coffee table and resorting back onto the edge of the couch. Rouge did nothing but smile and continue watching the movie.  
"So it's settled, then." Silver managed to say under a blanket, sounded muffled. "If the door ever knocks past midnight, nobody answer it no matter what. Agreed?" In the movie, the killer murdered about three of the campers so far. Everybody looked around at each other, concurring with eye contact alone. That's all they needed to understand.  
"Agreed." The group said in unison. They all turned their attention back toward the movie, seeing how the last four camp survivors ran into another house, a bit far from the previous one. They are starting to devise a plan on how to leave the woods. They just wanted to get away and go on vacation. Get a special room, have a couple drinks, have a little fun, and just kick back and relax. Of course that's impossible, seeing that a mass murdering psychopath is on the loose and running out and about in the woods. That sucked.  
"I told that dumb bitch not to open the door!" Keith shouted in irritation and rage. Jonathan was in the back, leaning against the wall. He had a hand over his mouth, going over the most recent events. Suddenly, he began smirking.  
"How could you have not seen this coming?!" he shot back, half hysterical with fright and partially laughter. "Brooke was a dumb blonde, of course she would open the door. That's why she died first! You just can't have dumb people in situations like this. You can't afford it! Loved her, she was cool and all, but if she stayed with us, she'd give the killer an invitation to where we are. 'Oh, we're right over there!' Hell, she'd give him a big hug and her phone number! Maybe even a lap dance! The killer probably track us down that way." Jonathan was freaking out. He dropped onto the floor, holding his head in his hands. Knuckles started laughing, everyone turning towards him.

"Haha! Amen to that brotha!" He cheered, soon noticing everyone starting at him. "What?" He shrugged. Then, he smirked, real big and hard. "Now, who would be the first to die if we were all in this situation, hmm?" He was wagging his finger around the group, then pointed at his selected choice. "Amy..." He voiced out evilly, then made a peace sign. "She wouldn't last two minutes. At least Cream can talk the killer to probably becoming her best friend, and Tails could just fly away, but you?" He was mocking her. Amy stood up, temper raising. Even though she was pissed, looking angry, her voice stayed high and cute.  
"I have my special giant hammer. I will bash you with it if I need to do so, m'kay?" She smiled innocently. Knuckles glared at her, mentally having laser beams shooting at her through his eyes.  
"You know what...?" He asked slowly, standing up in slow motion.  
"Knuckles..." Sonic warned him. As if by coincidence, the door knocked. Three times. Everyone froze, gradually turning toward the door. Knuckles then looked back at Amy. His face was serious, soon softening to a playful smirk.  
"...bye bye Amy." He finished his sentence from before. All the color left her face. Surely this wasn't real, right. She ducked behind Sonic.  
"I don't wanna die, Sonic..." Amy mumbled, grabbing his legs tighter.  
"There's no way you're gonna die. A killer is not here." he replied, reassuring her. The door knocked again. "Its probably just-" Sonic turned to say something, but then noticed everyone silently freaking out, heading toward the upper level of the house.

"What the fuck was going on?" He asked aloud. Everyone was losing their minds. Guess the movie really shook them. Sonic looked back down at Amy. He smiled at her, then flicked his head toward the staircase, urging her to follow the rest of the team.  
"Go on upstairs." he said with his hand out. Her hand rose up to meet his, grasping his hand and allowing him to pull her up off the floor.  
"I can't leave you here by yourself! Not like them, they just left you, Sonic!" Amy told him. whether he realized it or not, it was a bit of a realization to him. If the gang was in a real situation such as the movie, would they really leave him? _Knock knock knock._ Sonic blinked a few times, stepping out of his thoughts and smiling at Amy sympathetically.  
"I assure you, its nobody, but just in case, I don't want anything happening to you." he admitted. Amy slightly blushed at the comment, and looked off to the side for a moment out of embarrassment. She nodded, hugging him once again before darting up the steps.  
He highly doubted a killer was here at his door, it would be too coincidental. The universe would be messing with him too much. But then again, just in case, he could risk it, because that was just the kind of person he was. _Knock knock knock._ Whoever this person is, they're determined to get in. Sonic turned around to grab a weapon just incase. A baseball bat, an umbrella, maybe even the old cane his aunt left over since she got a new one. His cousin Manic pimped out a new cane for her, so she practically said "fuck you" to that old one. Who pimps out a cane? Anyway, Sonic grabbed the cane along with a baseball bat, since the umbrella would probably just tickle. No matter how much that shit hurts, it's little soft covering cushions the blows by about 30%.  
Sonic heard giggling behind him, and jumped when he seen a figure, soon realizing it was Knuckles. He placed his weapons back down, since they were waving around out of fright.  
"Don't do that shit!" He said defensively. Knuckles only smirked. "Why are you even down here anyway?" He asked, thinking about Amy's words earlier. Knuckles raised an eyebrow.  
"You think I'm scared?" He said with disbelief. Obviously he was getting cocky and too full of himself. "I'll take that nut job hands on! I'll punch him so hard into the ground that we'll visit China with my fists!" He had his hands balled up, ready to jump the unknown visitor.  
"Shut the hell up!" He whispered loudly. "I didn't want the person to think anyone was home. Maybe they would go away and-" _Knock knock knock! _They were getting louder. The person probably thought that their knocks were too quiet. "...Thanks." Sarcasm rolled off of his tongue out of irritation. Knuckles merely smiled and bared his fists. "Back me up, Knuckie." Sonic said, cracking his neck as he approached the doorknob. He turned at the red echidna, receiving a wink and a grin.  
"Always, blueberry." Knuckles replied. Hopefully, in an issue like this, Sonic can rely on him. Amy's words really got him thinking. His finger slid along the side of the gold doorknob, slowly turning it.

**Upstairs during...**

The gang was huddled within different places. Blaze, Silver, and Tails were in the bathroom. Blaze was just sitting on the toilet seat while Silver was behind the shower curtains and Tails muffled by towels and wash cloths.  
"We shouldn't have left Sonic. He's my best friend." Tails admitted. He peaked an eye over at Blaze from under the cloths, who seemed to be in deep thought.  
"He'll be fine. I have faith in that blue hedgehog." It was Silver's turn to look over at the purple cat. He squinted his eyes at her, and cocked his head.  
"Hey, you're tough. Why didn't you go stay with him?" He asked with honest curiosity. Blaze's face was straight, then curled into a light smile.  
"I would, but I must keep an eye on the two of you, preventing any meltdowns from happening between the two of you. And to do so, I'm sitting here, on a toilet, in a bathroom, babysitting you two princesses." She giggled. Tails pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Hmph." He mumbled, resorted back under the pile of cloths. Blaze couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Point taken." Silver admitted in defeat, going back behind the shower curtains. As babysitting took on in there, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were in the guest bedroom. Even though Vector didn't care, Espio and Charmy didn't want to intrude into Sonic's personal items. Vector plopped on the bed.  
"I don't see what the big deal is." He said out loud. Charmy looked at him in disbelief, mouth agape.  
"There's a killer at the door!" He shouted hysterically. "What's there to get?!" We're gonna diiiee!" Vector cocked his head, confused. Vector seemed distant as he wasn't really paying any attention to the situation.  
"...What? No, not that. I mean why we didn't go in Sonic's room." He said, completely disregarding the previous conversation. "I mean, what do you think he has in there? I know you've thought about it before. Little Mr. Perfect Hero can't be so perfect." Espio glared at him.  
"Go in their and I'll throw darts at your eyes." He warned, threatening him. "It's disrespectful toward one's home." He stood in front of the door, making sure Vector would do anything. Nobody would get out, or in.  
"Ahh, I see what this is." Vector said happily, finally understanding. That is, at least he thinks he does. "It's not even about respect, is it?" His comment confused the purple creature, his head cocking down to the right with eyes lightly squinting.  
"What?" He simply asked, wanting to know what he meant right in that moment. He didn't want to play games and get straight to the point. Vector smirked at him, making the other feel uncomfortable.  
"I see what this really is. He must have something embarrassing in his room and you know but won't tell me." He thought, trying to convince himself. "What is it? A love note? A stuffed animal? Is it a vibrator? Oh my God, no way! Is Sonic a freak?"  
"Enough. It's an invasion of privacy." The simple statement was made to end the subject there, but Vector wasn't having it.

"Dude, you're a fucking ninja!" He retorted. "You break in houses and still manage to be mad quiet while stealing shit. I would kill to do shit like that!" Charmy stared at him again with a 'what the fuck' look stretching his features.  
"This is the wrong time to talk about killing! Do you even care about Sonic?" Vector looked over at the upset bee and was about to answer when Espio turned him off.  
"...I do not 'steal shit.' I gain information and materials if they are needed. I don't just take televisions and radios for my own use for my house. If I'm on a mission to obtain an item from a person's house, that's my duty." Charmy in the corner buzzed with laughter, trying to stifle the giggles.  
"He said duty! Dooody!" He repeated giggling. Suddenly, he composed himself, and spoke again. "Please don't make me laugh. This is not a laughing time. And not arguing either. What if Sonic gets hurt, guys?" Espio and Vector looked at each other, reading one another's emotions within their eyes. It was a difficult situation, and somewhat awkward. This wouldn't happen. Not right after watching a movie. No way in hell, right?  
"Are we going down there?" Charmy asked, looking at the green lizard. Vector put his hands up like a defense shield, waving them around.  
"Oh hell no!" he rejected. "I would, but I never been up against a killer! It's just been dumb little baddies trying to start trouble. I'm not totally sure if I can-"  
"I'm going. You guys stay here." Espio announced, taking out his darts. No one was able to ask questions before he walked out and closed the door. As Charmy and Vector remained within the guest bedroom, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese were in a closet.  
"I hear footsteps." Cream whispered, startling the others. Amy looked at her, confidence glazing her eyes.  
"We're gonna be fine. I don't think its even anyone. Probably just some kid trying to be funny..." She trailed off. Her thoughts began to take over once once again. "...B-But.. why did everyone leave Sonic?" She asked nervously, looking up at Rouge sadly. Rouge glanced back at her, then closed her eyes.  
"You're right, it's probably nothing, but still..." She said, thinking; trying to find the right words to say next. Before she spoke again, she opened her eyes, looking at Cream, Cheese and Amy.  
"We're all scared..." _Knock knock knock..._


	3. Suave Silhouette

Sonic and Knuckles silently agreed to hide behind the door. If the door opened, they would ambush the unknown suspect at this time. The knocking ceased for a while. The two began to relax a bit. Maybe the person had finally left. The knob jiggled frantically, indicating that it was locked. It was silent again. Obviously the person still wanted to get in. Perhaps they will leave now that they know the door's locked and 'nobody's home?' Then the knob's lock popped out from its inward position, and gradually turned to the left. Sonic's eyes widened.

"How the hell-? I locked the damn door!" Sonic inwardly screamed, frozen in shock. Knuckles watched just as stunned as he did. As the door pushed open, a shadow was shown. There was no sign of the type of hairstyle they had, whether they were wearing a t-shirt or something else; no indication whatsoever on who they were. There was just a lone, smooth silhouette. Perhaps the perpetrator was wearing a hoodie to cover all of these hints. Clever. As soon as the head popped out, Knuckles dived out on top of him, Sonic following shortly after. The body squirmed, groaning as punches and hits with weapons were being thrown. The body shot up stiffly, with a thug like position: Back vaguely hunched over, arms slightly spread apart. He looked pissed.

"What the fuck?!" The voice was so hysterical that it slightly cracked. Sonic's eyes were narrowed, ready to fight, but then he squinted. That accent, it was so familiar, deep, and smooth. When it cracked, it was so off that he nearly didn't catch it. Who was this? It took him about three seconds to put the pieces together, two and two, and then his eyes grew wide in utter bewilderment. He knew whom this was, Knuckles on the other hand, and was just getting prepared to leap at the dark creature, about to pounce like a cat. Sonic hopped in front of Knuckles and held his arms out to prevent any more fist throwing.

"Wait, wait, I think I know who this is!" Sonic tried to calm him down, but it only got the echidna more hyped up. He glared at Sonic with incredulous eyes.

"What the fuck you mean, 'I think?!' This ain't no damn time to think!" He shouted, angered that he couldn't get any closer to the intruder. He turned his face toward him. "Who the fuck are you?!" He tried to get his weapon as close as he could toward him while avoiding Sonic's arms from waving in his face. The individual stared, cocked his head to the left, and laughed. A deep hardly laugh, genuine. They hunched over, bent backwards, laughing hysterically. What the hell was so funny? Then the figure walked up quickly, completely ignoring Sonic, and instantly clutched Knuckles by his wife beater. Fists tugged him in close, nose to nose.

"Who the fuck do you think I am…?" The voice asked deadly, partially mimicking the other's tone. Before, Knuckles couldn't register the voice with all of his fury flowing through his veins. Now, he heard its speech up close and slow. Knuckles halted; he couldn't even say anything. The voice even slightly made him blush it was so deep. The concealed person brought the echidna closer, a poisonous tone leaking from him. "Don't. Do that again. Ever. I'm easy going, but I don't play that kind of shit where I come from." Knuckles got a view of their glowing eyes, sensing hot breath ghost over his before he was flung a few feet and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sonic yelled without realizing. He didn't even notice that he had spoken until the figure arched his back up from their hunched over position and slowly turned around to gaze at Sonic. He jumped inwardly, eyes expanding. In the background, Espio was on the stairs, watching the scene. Why didn't he come down and help? Knuckles got up and hurried over to the staircase silently, both going upstairs. Huh. Knuckles was not one to scatter away. He took everything head on just because that's who he was. So what the hell? What was he up to? This is too unusual. In his peripheral vision, Sonic noticed this, but he didn't want to draw that kind of attention from the person. He was distracted. Let's keep it that way. Sonic looked up at the figure, unsure of what to say, confused yet angry.

"What the hell was that about, Sh-!" the person gripped the blue hedgehog's face and pulled him in, capturing his lips with their own. This caused him to gasp, allowing more access for the being to turn their head and kiss Sonic more deeply, slipping his tongue through his mouth in the process. It was a melting kiss that would turn an igloo to a mere puddle. Sonic wrapped his arms around the individual's neck, not caring who it was at the moment, but loved what he was getting into due to his frantic tail wagging. The person kneeled down for a moment, Sonic becoming quickly suspicious. Suddenly, he was being lifted into the air, legs being wrapped around the other's waist. A smooth chuckle was heard as they pushed Sonic into the wall, grinding their waists together. Sonic blushed. Horribly. These feelings came on so quickly all of a sudden. First he was content and happy, then concerned, to startled, to scared, to pissed, to….hot. The hidden person ducked their head down and the only thing Sonic felt were warm, moist lips over his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking along the smooth flesh. A soft, almost breathless moan came from the blue boy, his eyes closing in a silent plea for more affection. And it was given to him. Hickeys soon warped into love bites, fangs running across skin. There's only one person who would kiss him like this. There's only one person who would assault his neck like this. There's only one person who would abuse his body in such a loving way. Only one could do these things to Sonic. Peach fingers slid under the black hood, and slowly pealed it down. The fingers were hesitant, testing to see if the individual would allow it, but the more the hoodie revealed more of the person, the more excited Sonic got. What appeared behind the fabric were quills. They were dark black quills that glowed a deep, bloody red. Gorgeous colors. Sonic stroked them tenderly. He knew these quills. Anywhere. Sonic put his head upon their shoulder, emotions coming over him suddenly.

"Sh-Shadow…." He whispered, enjoying how big, darker hands slid down his abdomen and thumbs rubbed circles at his waist. Lips still at his neck, another chuckle was heard, vibrations tickling his throat. Then a satisfied hum drawled out.

"Yes…" that was the voice he knew all too well. Finally. Some confirmation. To prove his approval all the more, his grinded upward, earning a gasp from the younger hedgehog. This caused him to gulp and cover his mouth in mortification. That was nowhere near Shadow's thoughts. What he received is what he thought was a treasure:_ 'Obtaining a moan from Sonic the hedgehog is a privilege. Who else could really do that? I dare them to try and even get close.' _

"Is this another failed Movie Night?" he asked playfully, looking around to emphasize that no one was around. Sonic slightly frowned. That is not the case this time. If it were, the only upside was that they wouldn't be interrupted. He had to tell him everybody was here. Dammit! First he had to get them from out of the rooms! Sonic moved his attention back to the knowing smirk dragging up along with an eyebrow. Shadow seemed amused by the idea.

"Well I wouldn't miss that of course. But like I said before, why watch one when we can make a home movie?" he giggled as he walked over to the couch. "We never really started our 'movie' last time, so let's finish it right here." Sonic began to squirm out of his tenacious grip, trying to stop before things had gotten too far.

"N-No, Shadow!" he whined. Shadow growled lovingly at that. Whining was his biggest turn on. He really shouldn't wail such things in his presence. It makes things harder for Sonic. Well, maybe just one thing... A black and red streaked hand seized a blue tail, ceasing it's flapping. He rubbed it carefully, trying to calm the younger one down.

"Whaaaat?" he spoke hotly, annoyed that Sonic was diverting him from his main target. He tried to do the same to the other by kissing him, yanking his waist closer, clutching his hips, and grinding against him. Hard. But Sonic was determined. He was tarnishing the moment by trying to talk through lips and tongues. However, his involuntary sobs made up greatly for it.

"Ah." He protested. Well, at least he tried. That was as best of a response as he could give, to Shadow's liking, of course. "Gah, w-we can't. Not n-now. I got t-to tell you s-something…" Shadow ignored Sonic's efforts to get him sidetracked, and continued his very own efforts to get Sonic to relish in the heat of the moment. Too do that, he needed to jump to it, head to the point of no return.

"Well what I hear is telling me that you're lying. I thought you were the most honest person I've ever talked to." He unbuttoned Sonic's jeans, drew down the zipper, and smiled evilly. "Prove that to me. Demonstrate how authentic you can be, hero." A dark hand slid down dark blue denims and pressed against the swelling bulge in his boxers. "Show me your true colors, Sonic." That's when he lost himself, and his control. The blue male began bucking against his boxers where that hand laid behind; only if this stupid fabric wasn't in the way. Yes, this was it. They were getting closer. The young hero, as aroused as he was, still tried to fight through it.

"Shadow…" he huffed. Sonic was breathless. Just imagine if they got further. He draped his arms over dark shoulders, and slid them around his neck, holding on tight for something to clench onto. Finding nothing, he was falling into this desperately. "No. N-no. No." The older one began to pout.

"I thought you were being sincere, hedgehog." Shadow warned, the tone glazing his voice. "Your body is more trustworthy than your mind." He took the youthful boy's chin in between his index finger and thumb, tilting his head up and gazing into those beautiful jade eyes. "And I'll show it to you." An invitation was sent. A dark hand slid out from blue jeans, and slid behind the second layer, both denim and boxers being neglected. No more cloth or other material was felt; Nothing but skin on skin. Hand to heated flesh. It was heavenly blissful. Next thing Sonic knew, his head was jerked back as the sensations intensified tenfold. Shadow could feel the pulsations thumping like a heartbeat through Sonic, just by resting his hand on his member. Each throb was painfully pleasurable. As delightful as the stirs of the stimulations were becoming, they were rapidly increasing. Shadow licked at his ear, and bit it, presenting his seriousness. The passion was too much to handle for the young hedgehog. He was reaching is limit, his pinnacle. He eagerly shook his head back and forth, trying to release himself from the tension one way or another.


End file.
